Are my feelings a joke to you?
by Miikami
Summary: A short, sweet fluff fic between Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball. Takes place inside the Palace.


_Hey everyone! We have such a serious shortage of Marshall x Gumball fics on here! I don't usually write fics but I already read all the ones on here and was so deprived that I decided to try to contribute. It's a short fluff. I don't pretend to be a great fic writer. This is sort of my first one. -Just trying to add to the count! Hope you like! (and hope you guys write some more ML x PG too!)_

_...  
_

It was just after eleven and although he expected the prince would already be in bed Marshall was still a bit surprised to see him already soundly asleep as if he had been dreaming for hours. Slipping in the window, that was never locked, (as what he believed was a personal invitation to him), he floated over the Prince Gumball's bed. It wasn't he first time here but it seemed his visit was not anticipated because Gumball was cuddled up with a plush gummy bear. 'Pffts! So cute!' Marshall couldn't help but grin, bearing his fangs slightly.

The moonlight was softly illuminating the room, through the drawn shades. In its silvery blue light,, the room was still considerably pink. Marshall's attention was else where. As much as he loved watching his prince sleeping, he'd come up with a much better idea. Shrinking into his bat form he crawled into Gumball's arms and butted the bear out.

Gumball stirred a little but didn't wake. This was cozy. Marshall couldn't wait too see what kind of reaction he was going to get in the morning. It was going to be hilarious. Gumball was going to flip out. He'd probably scream even! He could just picture it. He almost wanted to wake him up right now. Almost…The vampire was actually quite comfortable in Gumball's embrace, and warmer than he had felt in ages. He blushed faintly while snuggling in deeper.

As he started to drift into a cozy sleep himself, he found it hard to keep his form changed and reverted back to his regular self. Some how Gumball was unaware of the fact that he was now holding a regular-sized Marshall to his chest as he slept. "Oh well..this isn't what I had in mind but I should still get a scream out of him when he notices the pile of clothes on the floor in the morning."

Without warning, the sugary prince moaned and squeezed Marshall tighter. He started to push against him gently, then more vigorously. "Gumball? What!" Marshall's eyes widened. Gumball didn't answer. He was still asleep, with the silliest grin on his face. "mm..Marshall.." he mumbled unconsciously, burying his face in the silky black hair and showering it with sweet kisses. Marshall felt himself finally falling asleep. They stayed like that until the first beams of sun threatened to disrupt their peace.

-Thump- There was a knock on the the door. Gumball grunted but didn't move. Then another knock followed. " Your majesty, I'm here to wake you up. May I enter?"

Gumball sleepily opened his eyes and spotted a patch of scruffy black hair sticking out of his covers. He nervously flung them off and screamed as he spotted the mostly-naked Marshall. "YIIIIIIIIAAAAHHH! MARSHALL-WHAT? "

"-My lord! Are you alright? May I enter?" Peppermint Maid asked frantically.

"Ah—I'm fine! Just ..had a bad dream!" Gumball stuttered. "Leave me. No need to be concerned. I'll be down in an hour." He waited to hear her footsteps grow distant.

"Explain yourself Marshall Lee!" Gumball demanded, pulling the covers up to his own chin, though he was fully dressed. "GAH! YOU NEED THESE MORE THAN ME!" he tossed the blankets over Marshall's head, blushing fervently when he realized the vampire was in nothing but his boxers. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?—HOW!"

Marshall chuckled, rubbing his eyes. H e wasn't used to getting up this early. "You didn't faint!" he joked, disappointingly. "..but this reaction is pretty good in itself!" he let the covers slip purposely. "Keep your voice down or the whole castle will be at your door."

Gumball's face was more red than pink. He looked embarrassed, nervous, confused and angry all at once.

Having mercy, Marshall started " I slipped in last night. You're always leaving your window open for me. You looked so cozy with your teddy bear, I just couldn't resist—"

"…so you did see.." Gumball's face flushed deeper. "Don't make excuses..you never restrain yourself anyway!.."

Marshall laughed again happily. "Don't pretend you don't like it. Anyway, how heavily do you sleep PG? You were out hard core. You didn't even notice when I slipped in and replaced that bear." He was loving the panicked look on Gumball's face. "Well—actually you did seem to notice later on. At least, your body reacted." He snickered.

"Wha-what do you mean?" The pink prince asked horrified. "I ..I didn't.." Marshall was enjoying this too much. "—but you did! You were going 'Ohhh Marshall' and grinding and kissing all over. If you weren't just pretending to be asleep you must have been having one hell of a dream!"

Gumball looked as if he was about to cry. "OUT! I don't know what kind of game this is to you but GET OUT!" He sprung from the bed, refusing to make eye contact, scooped up Marshall clothes, thrust them into his arms and shoved him towards the bathroom. "Make yourself decent and get out!"

"H-hey! Relax! You're too uptight for so early in the morning!" Marshall joked apologetically, sticking his foot into his pants leg. "I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd get so mad!" He felt a little bit guilty but Bubba's pissed off face was even more adorable than his sleeping one maybe. "Besides, if I go outside like this, I'll get all burned up!"

"F-fine!" Gumball stuttered. "Then I'll leave first!" He made motion towards the door, forgetting he was still in his pj's. Marshall caught his wrist. "Hey, listen—I'm really sorry. I didn't think you'd freak! It was just a game-!"

"So my feelings are just a game to you?" Gumball blurted out, then clasped his hand over his mouth when he realized what he had said.

"Wha—feelings?" Marshall blinked. "What do you…what do you mean?"

"You… I .. I .. I'm in love with you, YOU JERK!" PG yelled, tossing a pillow at Marshall, who, too stunned to move, received it with his face.

"YOU IDIOT! -STUPID!- MEANY!" Each word brought another pillow. "THERE! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! I'VE SAID IT ALL! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU STUPID VAMPIRE!" The last pillow was thrown with such a force that it knocked Marshall off of the bed he was sitting on and onto the floor.

"Go ahead and make fun of me or what ever. It's all out now…" PG said, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. "...never in my life have I been so humiliated…"

Marshall's shoulders trembled. He was laughing. "PG! This is great!—best reaction ever! I never thought-!..".. he paused to catch his breath as Gumball tried to burry his face into his own shirt. "No—I mean, I'm so happy! To hear your feelings! I'm not messing with you! I really like you too!" It was no use. Marshall drifted over to Gumball and tried to pull his face up.

"I'm really sorry PG. I am. I didn't mean to humiliate you. I just really like you!" he smiled "You're so adorable and fun to play with! I'd be really happy if you'd say you'll only be mine. I'll be only yours too!"

Gumball peaked out shyly. "How can I know this isn't just another joke?"

Marshall frowned, thoughtfully. "I guess I don't have the best track record—but give me a chance. I promise I'll prove to you that my feelings are real. I'll earn your trust." He said eagerly.

Gumball smiled, he was half elated, half suspicious. "Please!" Marshall pleaded. "Give me a chance! I'll prove my feelings to you!"

His eyes looked more earnest than Gumball had ever seen them look. "Well..alright..but tell me, what do you like about me?"

"Everything!" Marshall answered promptly but then realized that answer wouldn't be enough. Stepped closer, he captured Gumballs chin in his hand and drew his face up slowly until there eyes met.

"I love how adorable you are and fun to tease. You have the best reactions and always make everything fun. You're very dependable and trustworthy and you always do your best for your people. You're quite adventurous and unpredictable at times. You never fail to surprise me. You add the bright pink to my dull grey world. –not to mention you're good in bed—well you were last night!" –

"MARSHALL!" Gumball yelled, when the last line ruined the mood.

"I'm just joking! –sorta" They both burst into laughter. "What—my 'smolder look' didn't work on you?" Marshall joked again.

"If all that is true, then at least let me kiss you when I'm actually awake this time.." PG chuckled nervously..

"Heck yes!" the vampire replied uncharacteristically eagerly.

Leaning in slowly, their lips bumped, then met. There was a shared moment of awkwardness. Then some nervous laughter. "Lets try that again." Marshall pulled Prince Gumball into his arms and holding each other tightly, they kissed.

It was warm and soft and tasted like a mixture of sugar and the color red, what ever that tastes like.: Sparkles, stomach butterflies and the most wonderful feeling either had ever experienced.

"I.. I'll send for Peppermint maid and ask her to push my appointments for today back a little."

Marshall grinned appreciatively, "You can do that?"

"I'm the Prince." PG nodded, smiling "I can do what ever I wanted."

And he did….

(hurrhurr)

…...

END

_Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed! If you're feeling up to it, review please! Comments are fun to read ^^_


End file.
